


Miss Jackson

by Bethdraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws
Summary: Oikawa has been nicknamed "Miss Jackson" and he doesn't know why. After confronting Iwaizumi he had to face the facts about who he is and what the nickname means. And he completely changed because of it.Based on the band panic at the disco(Beware of angst, swearing and sexual reference)(I love this twink)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	1. Miss Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finds out what his nickname means, and takes it in the wrong way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my info from genius btw. I'll also link the song incase you've not heard it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/mSKjLs24ND4

Nicknames can go two ways

They can be funny

Or they can be downgrading

And for Oikawa, they go both ways.

Crappykawa or Shittykawa was fine,

That was from his boyfriend Iwaizumi

But it's different now.

He is called...

Miss Jackson.

**Oikawa POV**

People always call me "miss Jackson". I don't know why. Even iwaizumi calls me that. I usually can't walk the hallways without hearing it. I gathered that it had something to do with iwa, cause sometimes I hear "I bet that iwaizumi guy still loves him anyway". I made my way from class to Volleyball practice and heard it again.

"Where will he be waking up tomorrow morning?"

"I bet his boyfriend knows."

"He's Miss Jackson in real life."

I tried my best to block them out. I closed my eyes for a split second but bumped into a girl.

"Tooru? Watch where your going!"

She ran off before I could say sorry. I knew her, one of my admirers even though she's been ignoring me since....that night.

I entered the gym with my normal over the top entrance. Iwa instantly rolled his eyes and the others looked at me for a second before going back to practice. I instantly ran over to Iwa-chan, who looked at me for a second then turned back to practice.

"Iwa-chan! Can I ask you something?"

"What Crappykawa, I'm trying to practice."

"You don't have to insult me, but why am I nicknamed 'miss Jackson'?" I asked. He froze in place and turned to me slowly. I tilted my head in confusion. Did I do something wrong? I only asked a question.

"You don't need to know, why the hell do you need to know either?" He pushed me back, earning glares from the others. What had gotten into this guy? I needed to know.

"Iwa what the hell was that!? I just asked a question!" The whole team was staring at us. He muttered something under his breath, but I heard it loud and clear. Six words, enough to break me and my heart into pieces.

"Miss Jackson is a big slut."

I felt like I had a weight placed on me. Hearing those words come out of Iwaizumi, made me feel like crap. Tears pricked my eyes, I needed to leave, now. But before that, I HAD to do something that I'll regret. I pushed Iwa to the ground, tears now falling down my face, then hit him with the nearest volleyball. I wiped my tears and ran out, so i stood outside the gym. Then I snapped.

"Whoever started this, calling me miss Jackson, I hope your fucking happy! Now I know what it means. I'm a biiiig slut aren't I? Well I am!" I screamed out. I tried to calm down my breathing. So what? I did go out and... slept with multiple girls, but I didn't know they would expose me. A few people passing looked at me, then sniggered. The whole school knew, and you know what? I don't even care, I don't give two shits about anything anymore.

_Mini time skip to tomorrow_

Ok maybe I should give a shit about something, the fact that this name calling has gotten worse due to my outburst. I didn't let it get to me though, it was the fact that nobody could trust me. Not even my volleyball team, not even makki or mattsune trusted me. I've put a sour flavour in everyone's mouth haven't I? Oh well, at least I still have Iwa, he still trusts me, he still loves me. The only thing is that I don't really love him anymore. How can he still love me even if he still calls me by that horrible nickname.

I broke up with him almost immediately. He needed to seriously fuck off and leave me alone, acting like this when he never used to. This entire thing is just crap. I might as well transfer to Shiratorizawa. (which of course I won't. Ushijima would be all over me.) I put my earphones in to block out the sound and just looked forward. Then a certain song came on.

"Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark, no one knows it's you Miss Jackson. Found another victim but no ones gonna find Miss Jackson."

Almost immediately I knew what was going on. I was being nicknamed after the woman in this song. A freak, who manipulates boys and girls in my case who fall in love with them into having one night stands. I figured it described me a little too well at the moment. I needed to change, or I'll be like this forever.

Could I just tell the school? Or take back Iwaizumi? No those are both shitty ideas. Just then I realised I have a party tonight, and there would be alcohol there. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

My name is Tooru Oikawa

I think I am a nice guy

But...

I am named Miss Jackson

That is who I am

_And I'm sick of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DRINKING AGE IN THE UK IS 18 HE IS NOT UNDERAGE. Anyway I quite like this.


	2. Boys/boys/girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance into what Iwa is thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said boy/boys/girls instead of girls/girls/boys cause Oikawa is a boy.

Iwas pov  
So he decided to break up with me. That's fine I didn't wanna be his boyfriend anyway. Ok that's a lie I still like him but I'm not admitting it. In situations like this he's better off alone, with all this mood swings and crap. 

Can I be real for a second? I never get all mushy like this but here I go. Tooru, if things don't work out, I have your back, you know where to find me. Ok that was way too mushy for someone like me.

He's not the only one who has been suffering though. I've been told I'm dating a slut, and I believed it for a bit. They call me desperate for dating Tooru. As I'm sitting with Maki and Mattsune outside I hear a few girls behind me. I try my best to ignore them as I should, but I couldn't deny it for long. 

"That Iwaizumi guy, he's so weird don't you think?"

"Well of course! If he dated someone like Miss Jackson he's desperate, and apparently he's really clingy."

Well, that's the first time I've heard myself being called clingy, that's usually what Oikawa was. I had never thought about this kinda stuff before.

"Hey Iwaizumi, you doin' ok?" Maki asked, he had food in his mouth so it sounded a bit weird, but I knew what he said.

"I'm fine Maki." I reply. With what's happening I don't actually think I am. I want to take back what I said,but I also want to punch Tooru for being stupid. He's taking it way too far, I mean, if I was in that situation I would just threaten them or just tell them to shut it.

"Bro you're not okay, isn't he mattsune?" I decided to just get up and leave just then. "I'm going now guys, see you two later." They nodded as I just walked on. I then spotted him, and he was with a girl, flirting by the looks of it. He spotted me and told the girl something, before walking up to me.

"Well if it isn't Mr clingy, so Iwaizumi, You here to try and take me back?"

"What? No. Who was the girl though?"

"Well my girlfriend obviously!" 

Girlfriend. He's got a girlfriend. Him, who destroyed his reputation in a day, the person who was called a twink cause he was gay, has a girlfriend.

"Girlfriend? I thought you were-"

"Gay? I still am, just experimenting with girls again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to catch up with her." 

I'm not one to judge, but why did he do this? He dated a girl before, and hated it. He literally pushed multiple girls aside just for me. He liked the attention, sure. As someone who has gotten jealous repeatedly over him, he still picked me. I'm getting mushy again. 

*timeskip to tomorrow*

Found out, he was found out. He didn't even care. He would usually try to save himself and his reputation, but his reputation has gone completely out the window. I keeping my cool though, I already have a bad reputation for being his, well now ex, boyfriend, and I don't want to take mine down the level he's at. 

I sat alone today, not wanting to be bothered. A girl came over however, and she was going to be annoying.

"Hey Iwaizumi."

"Hi?"

"Um can I ask a couple things of you? It's about Miss Jackson." She sat next to me. I guess I didn't really have a choice now. 

"So. How are you feeling? You dated him and he publicly announced that he didn't like you anymore, calling you clingy."

"I'm not clingy. I'm doing fine. This won't last long, trust me. I know Tooru like the back of my hand." The girl got up and started walking away.

"Well, so much for making you sad and comforting you." He said quietly. Ok so she was going to be a manipulative person only wanting to get with me. I recognised her from yesterday, and she was apparently Oikawa's girlfriend. So the one night stand thing was real. Jeez that'll be so annoying later on. 

He's made me out to be the villain, I'm not. I'm not the one who started this. It was some random ass student who wanted to start drama. There's party tonight and we were both invited. There is alcohol there. He is going to get drunk, I just know it.

Boys love boys and girls

I love Tooru

He goes out with girls.

What is he going to do to save himself now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done! Don't know what to say


End file.
